Gravity Falls Middle School
by Owllover123
Summary: Dipper and Mabel go on another adventure. Middle school. Enjoy! I don't own anything! Story better than description!
1. They wake up

Dipper and Mabel woke up at six in the morning. Both excited or terrified for the day. "Good morning Mabel." Dipper looked over expecting to see his sister as her normal happy, jumpy, silly, self. But, saw his sister hiding under her bed. "Mabel? Are you ok?" Dipper said getting out of bed and kneeling down under hers.

"No. A week ago I found out that instead of you being in my class I have Pacifica." Mabel looked down.

"But, didn't you also say that Candy and Grenda were gonna be in your class?" Dipper smiled.

"Yes. But, what if Pacifica bully's me even more. I was able to avoid her this summer but not in my class." Mabel said

"Well, then if she bully's you I can talk to her for you." Dipper smiled.

"Ok. Thanks Dipper." Mabel smiled.

"Anytime Mabel, now let's go get breakfast." Dipper smiled. Dipper and Mabel got dressed. Mabel put on her favorite sweater that had a shooting star with a rainbow as the tail. Dipper wore his normal clothes. They walked downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning, grunkle Stan!" Mabel yelled at their sleeping great-Unkle scaring him awake.

"Morning kiddos. What's up? Are ya ready for your first day of school?" Stan asked.

"More or less." Dipper answered for the both of them.

"Aw.. Don't worry Dipper you'll like school." Stan assumed.

"It's not me with the less." Dipper said.

"Mabel? Your worried about school?" Stan asked.

"Yes. What if they don't like me?" Mabel asked.

"Oh, I'm sure that'll like you. Even if they don't your stuck in that class forever. Ha! I'm just kidding." Stan laughed. Mabel still felt uneasy and a bit sick. But, she didn't let it get to her.

"Dipper. Let's go get breakfast." Mabel smiled.

"Ok." Dipper said. They sat down at the table and Stan gave them pancakes with their syrups. "You know what I'm thinking Mabel?"

"That Waddles is so adorable!" Mabel said raising the little pig in the air.

"What? No. That we should have a syrup race!" Dipper smiled.

"Ok." Mabel grabbed her syrup and held it open over her tongue. Dipper did the same. "Go sir syrup!"

"Go mounty man!" Dipper yelled.

"Almost, almost." Mabel tapped the bottom of the syrup holder and a glob of it came out on her tongue. "Yeah!" Mabel started coughing.

"Alright. Alright. Kids it's time for school. Now get in the car." Stan said walking out the door. Dipper and Mabel grabbed their back packs and headed out the door.

Mabel and Dipper sat in the back seats and buckled their seat belts. Mabel looked out the window at the shack as the car started and drove away. Mabel sat staring out the window wishing she could go home and cuddle with waddles. As soon as she had gone into a deep thought about Waddles she felt the car slam on its breaks.

"Alright kids. See ya at four. Soos will be picking you up." Stan said.

"Make sure you feed Waddles and Butch." Mabel smiled.

"Butch? Who's Butch?" Stan asked.

"My lobster." Mabel smiled.

"Oh. Ok. Bye. Have a good day." Stan drove off as soon as they got out of the car and shut the door.

"I'll sit with you at lunch and check on you at break." Dipper said.

"Dipper, I'll be fine. Go make some friends. I can take care of myself." Mabel smiled.

"Ok. I'll see ya later then." Dipper ran off and almost instantly made a new friend while Mabel stood there for a moment.

"Bye." She said quietly. She sighed. "Ok. Let's do this." Mabel out her game face on and walked into the building.


	2. The beginning of the day

Mabel was nervous. Really nervous. But, she walked around anyway. She only had one classroom because that school didn't have enough room for different classes so they had all the kids stay in one class. Mabel wandered for a bit 'till she came to room 12. That was her classroom.

"I can't believe I'm in the same classroom as the weird girl." Pacifica said.

"Pacifica, we've been at each others throats for too long. How about we start a new?" Mabel smiled and held her hand out.

"Aww... Look the weird girl is trying to be friends with the cool girls." Pacifica laughed. Mabel sighed. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to go to class." Pacifica smiled and walked in.

"Oh. Boy. This is going to be tougher than I thought." Mabel walked afterwards.

DIPPER'S SIDE

Dipper left Mabel on her own. He was worried about her. What if Pacifica bullied her even more now? What if Pacifica beat her up? Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a crash. He accidentally bumped into some kid in a wheelchair.

"Oh. Sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going." Dipper apologized.

"It's ok. As long as no one was hurt right?" The girl said reaching her arm down and helping Dipper up.

"Yeah. What's your name?" Dipper asked.

"Jane. What's yours?" Jane smiled.

"Dipper." Dipper smiled. Jane seemed like a nice girl. She was cute.

"Cool. So who's class are you in?" She asked.

"Mrs. Garfield. You?" He asked.

"Same." She smiled.

"So. Uh... If you don't mind me asking how long have you been in a wheelchair for?" He asked nervously.

"About nine years. But, it doesn't really matter to me anymore." She smiled.

"Wow. How old were you when it happened?" He asked.

"Two. I'm eleven now. But, I skipped a grade so I'm in middle school." She explained.

"Ok. Do you wanna hang out at break?" He asked.

"Sure." She smiled.

"Ok. Cool." Dipper smiled. I think someone has a crush.


	3. Mabel meets Jane

Mabel sat down at her desk which unlucky for her Pacifica was next to her. Mabel unpacked her things and set them up nice and cute. Her pencils were arranged in the colors of the rainbow. And so was everything else on her desk.

"That looks like a unicorn threw up on it." Pacifica laughed. Mabel frowned.

"Well, I like it." Candy said with Grenda behind her.

"Thanks you guys." Mabel smiled. Her friends always made her feel better.

"We should hang at break." Candy said.

"Ok. We will. See you then also now? Wait what?" Mabel was confused with her own words.

"Well, okay. Awkward. Anyways. We would like to tell you that we are also sitting next to you." Candy and Grenda smiled.

"That's great guys! I'm really excited!" Mabel smiled.

"Aww... Look at that the weird girls are hanging out together." Pacifica laughed. Jane was rolling by the door when she saw this happening.

"Just leave them alone, Pacifica." Jane said.

"Or what? You'll be a tattle tale and tell on me?" Pacifica mocked.

"No, because unlike you I don't mind getting in trouble at school. Leave them alone, or else." Jane said.

"Or else what?" Pacifica asked.

"I'll tell everyone your secret." Jane said.

"Fine. Whatever." Pacifica sighed of defeat.

"Wow. Your awesome. What's your name?" Mabel asked.

"Jane. Your Mabel?" Jane asked.

"Yes. How did you know?" Mabel asked.

"I met your brother. He told me to come check on you." Jane smiled.

"Ugg! Dipper. I told him I would be fine." Mabel said angrily.

"It doesn't really look like it." Jane said.

"I know. I just didn't want him to worry about me, because he's my brother and yeah." Mabel sighed.

"You should be happy my older brother doesn't really care about me. All he does is... Really bad stuff." Jane sighed.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Mabel apologized.

"But, I don't mind, because I know that someday my brother will show everyone the good inside of him. Just like my sisters will two." Jane smiled.

"Well, that's good!" Mabel smiled. She liked this girl. She's nice.

"I'm hanging out with your brother at break so if you want to join us you can." Jane smiled.

"Oh. Sorry, I can't. I'm hanging out with my friends Candy and Grenda." Mabel said. "But, we can all hang out together at lunch." Mabel smiled.

"Great. Well, see ya then." Jane smiled than left.

"Ha. Ha. All the weird kids are hanging out together." Pacifica laughed.

"You leave Jane and Dipper out of this. Jane is one of the nicest girls I've ever met and Dipper is my brother, and you don't even know him." Mabel said upset.

"You be careful around that Jane girl. She may seem nice and all but, she has secrets. She can't be trusted." Pacifica warned.

Mabel was done talking to her. She turned away in anger. 'Does Jane really have secrets?' She asked herself in her head. She let it go (see what I did there, because it's disney and... Ok.) Pacifica was probably just trying to get to her.

DIPPER'S SIDE

(The reason I say Dipper's side and Mabel's side is because it's not their point of view it's mine anyway continue.)

Dipper sighed. Jane hadn't come back yet and he was worried about Mabel. He was pacing back and forth. Finally Jane came back with good news and bad news.

"Jane! How is Mabel?" Ha asked worriedly.

"She's fine. Of coarse she wasn't ok when I found her, but I fixed it." Jane smiled.

"What happened to Mabel?" He asked.

"A girl was picking on her but I fixed it. Don't worry she's fine." Jane reassured him.

"Pacifica? I guess I have to talk to her. This is getting ridiculous." Dipper sighed.

"No, Dipper it's okay. I talked to her. She shouldn't bother Mabel anymore. But if she does, just let me handle it. I know how to get her to leave kids alone." Jane explained.

"Are you sure? I don't want her to bully you also." Dipper said.

"That's very sweet Dipper. But, I'll be fine." Jane smiled.

"Ok. Thanks." Dipper smiled.

"No problem." Jane said.


End file.
